The Missing Years, A Slenderman Story
by Ezereal
Summary: Valentin Romanov is the one man that isn't afraid of the Slenderman. Well, maybe a little. He had to leave his daughter with another man in order to investigate the monster, but when her daughter slowly forgets Valentin being her father, she befriends Slenderman at the same time her father is looking for him.
1. I Wish I Could

**Well, my first story with Slendy~ I hope this turns out well! Written for Tay Mytholgical- Alkalay is her character. Thanks to EmilyPineapple for helping me start this out. Hope you don't mind changes in the POV, because I have Valentin, Alkalay _and _Slendy to write for.**

* * *

**Valentin's P.O.V.**

I don't know who he is... He comes to me every night. Not physically, in my dreams. Who, you ask? The man. This man I was going to investigate. There was a lack of info on this creature except for a crazy description. Very tall, skinny, has no facial features, long black tentacles emerging from his back, and always seeming to wear the same nice suit (How he could get his hands on clothes his size, I don't know). They say he stalks and kidnaps children, eventually killing them. What was this thing? A monster? Impossible! There's no such thing! Maybe he was using some form of drug to make his victims hallucinate. Well, whatever he is, he better have a good motive for doing what he does.

I had no choice but to leave my 3 year old daughter on some imbecile's doorstep to take care of her. I couldn't risk her being injured by this man- she is all I have left. But one thought haunted me throughout my entire investigation. How would I explain? Explain to my daughter the fact I left to investigate some sort of mythical monster?

* * *

Twigs snapped and leaves crunched as I cut across the brilliantly lit forest. Yeah, I know this 'Slenderman' thing rarely came out during the day, but I was hunting for an indication that he actually had been here. After all, this was the area where he had been 'seen'. I was looking for anything that might give him away- dead bodies, especially those of children. There's even been mentions of a crimson-red tower that he lurks in, but I've never seen anything of the sort.

Sliding off my backpack it fell to the ground, and I reached deep inside and pulled out a soft, fuzzy fruit. I was hungry- I hadn't eaten breakfast, and all I had in my backpack was a can of beans. My eyes scanned the area for a place to sit until I spotted a tree. It had some part of it growing out, so it made the perfect bench.

It got very silent during the time I ate... I never had this much silence. My little daughter Alkalay was always running around and shouting, and her mother- before she died, of course- NEVER stopped talking. As much as I loved to hear her stories, once in a while I just wished for some time where there was close to no noise at all. Like now... I was just getting to enjoy the silence when my phone rang, playing an annoying ringtone I have regretted not changing.

_Ah, ah, ah, ah, staying alive, staying alive~_

See how it can get annoying? Especially for a businessman like me, who's getting calls frequently. I picked it up. "Hello?"

"Ah, brother!" the voice on the other line shouted, making me have to hold the phone at arm's length to avoid the explosion of my eardrums. "I've missed you! I thought we had plans tonight. Or did you forget about your sweet older brother?"

Part of me wanted to hang up immediately, but my good half decided to just go along with it and just talk with him. "Of course I remember, how could I _ever _forget you?" I replied sarcastically.

"Come on Valentin, don't be sarcastic. You know I love you, maybe a bit more than I should-"

"Really, Friedrich. If you don't stop joking around, I will change my name and and regret ever being related to you."

"We're twins. I think people would notice that we are brothers."

"Alright, alright. But... Stop with the love thing. Anyway, I didn't forget we had plans. I'm just out at work right now. I'll stop by later tonight, and we'll have dinner just like we planned."

"You're not bringing Alkalay?"

"I had to leave, remember?"

"Oh yeah. For that Slenderman myth, I know. Slipped my mind. Come by anytime you like. Goodbye~!~" I got the end tone as I stared at the cell phone's screen. Oh, what had I set myself up for now? To spend even five minutes with my brother who had some forbidden lust for me was like hell on earth! I couldn't imagine what the whole night would be like. I really had to find him some other man...

I tossed my garbage in the nearest bin and started the long trek back home, up hills and even crossing a river. When I finally reached it, the sea winds were blowing so hard my nice hat nearly flew right off my head. Times like these were when I regretting not having a car. I might as well just buy one, since I'll be making daily trips more than once a day to the forest. Breathing out a sigh of relief, I removed my clothes and stood under the warm jet of the shower, washing and rinsing my hair. When I stepped back out it was nearly time to head over to my brother's... Wish me luck. I threw on a nice outfit and started outside just as it started to shower. What luck I had!

To my advantage a car pulled up in my unused driveway, it's long windshield wipers throwing drops of water off of the windows. More time I had to spend with Friedrich- a long, painfully annoying car ride back. I swear, the man never stopped talking! About anything, too. He'd go off on what he ate that day, what he read, who he talked to... Knowing him, he'd probably even tell me when he went to use the toilet! I slipped into the car, and managed to endure half an hour of his endless, boring talk. Now to gain the confidence to enter his home...

* * *

**Slenderman P.O.V.**

This man was desperate. Desperate to find me, to capture me, and to finally get his daughter back into his life. Of course, I wouldn't let that happen. He was keeping me away from her. Though I didn't know what she looked like, I'd find her. I _had _to. But would she run away from me? Would she be scared, or would she befriend me? If so, she'd be one of the few friends I've had in this long life... Capturing children sometimes gets boring, you know? I'd love to have me some pals, but I know that's highly unlikely. I have nothing that people like. I'm terribly tall, I've got long limbs and tentacles growing out of my back, and what's more, no face! That scares the people off, and what's more, I can't talk to them to tell them the truth. My existence is painful. Probably the only one I had in my life was Splendorman, my brother, but he's always happy and jolly. We slowly grew apart, and I am left all alone.

Maybe when the sun sets over the horizon I'll set out to find this young child, Alkalay. Maybe she'd be the one person that could make a difference in my life. People just don't understand me... Oh, how I wish they could.


	2. I'm Glad I Met Her

**Thanks to for helping me with ideas for this chapter. Also, thanks to all who read this and favorited/story alerted. Or whoever is just creeping on this story and reading it. .**

* * *

**Alkalay's P.O.V. **

**_~Three years later~_**

"ALKALAY, WAKE UP! IT'S TIME TO EAT!"

That is what I wake up to nearly every day- Big brother Alfie shouting from the base of the stairway. I kicked my legs out from under my bright orange covers an groggily started down the stairs. "Good morning, Alfie," I yawned, struggling to get up to my chair in the kitchen. I'm too short. I've always been the smallest one. "ALFIE! I THINK I'M BECOMING A MIDGET!" I yelled between mouthfuls of Cheerios.

"Calm down, Alkalay. I'm sure you'll get taller once you hit your growth spurt. You're only six years old!" Alfred explained, munching on a slice of badly burnt toast.

He always says that, and I never grow. I think I'm gonna be this short for the rest of my life! "Alfie, I'm going outside to play with Sir Cloppy!" I shouted, leaping off the chair and standing on my tippy-toes to grab a pack of crayons.

Alfie rolled his eyes at me! "Go enjoy your play date with Cloppy," he said.

"No! It's _SIR _Cloppy. Bye-bye, Alfie." I had to jump in order to reach the door knob. I think Alfie should have it moved lower, so it's just my size. Outside, the sun was shining bright overhead. Although the sun was up, a cool breeze still rippled through the air, leaving me chilled. My hands still curled up in my sleeves, I opened the crayon box and stuck the orange one in my mouth. I don't care what people say about it not being healthy- it tastes yummy! "Sir Cloppy, where are you?" I called, running deep into the neighboring forest. Sir Cloppy was my funny unicorn friend. He was all glowy and had pink sparkles flying all over him. Alfie said he couldn't see him, but I bet he's just jealous.

Minutes had passed, and Sir Cloppy never showed up. Maybe he didn't want to be near me anymore. As a few tears dripped from my eyes, a vision appeared in my head. There was an old man (he seemed old, at least) playing with a little girl that looked just like me. It frightened me! I've never played with anyone else but Alfie and Sir Cloppy. Maybe Alfie would know who that was.

"Alfie!" I shouted when I ran back inside. "I remembered something! I think it was an old man, and he was playing with a little girl that looked just like me!"

"Don't be foolish," Alfred mumbled, giving me a stern glare. "You've lived with me your entire life. Maybe you're just imagining things."

"Oh, okay!" I laughed. "Alfie, can we make lunch?"

"No, Al. You just ate breakfast. Go outside and play some more. You need the exercise."

I took a step back in horror, drawing in a deep breath. "Alfie! You just called me fat!"

"What? No! I said you needed exercise!"

"Exactly! You think I need exercise because you think I'm fat and need to lose my fat and get less heavy! You know, Alfie? YOU need exercise!" I screeched, pointing at Alfred. "You're fat. Go exercise." Yay! That long lecture I gave big brother Alfie might work, and he'll exercise. I grinned and ran back outside, to a clearing in the woods that held only a swing set. I came here every single day, even when it rained or snowed! Sometimes I felt that the swings were made just for me, 'cause they were just my size. Whoever made this was my favoritest person ever.

By the time I was done on the swings, Sir Cloppy still hadn't turned up. Maybe it was time I should head back, 'cause Alfie might get mad if I show up really really late. It was scary walking through the woods at night, because when I stepped on sticks and leaves they made creepy crunchy noises. And sometimes it even sounded like somebody else was following me, but when I turned back around, nobody would be there. When I turned back around, I didn't know where I was. Nothing looked familiar to me, and I usually was back home by now. "Help," I whined weakly, falling to my knees. I held my hand in my hands as tears fell down my cheeks. It was so dark, and I was so alone...

Something just touched my shoulder. I swear, something touched me! "Ah!" I gasped, jumping backwards. I thought I'd land on a pile pf leaves and figure out it was just a tree branch poking at me, but no. I hit something hard. Hands shaking, I turned my head upwards, to see a tall skinny figure standing over me. I scrambled to my feet and took a few steps back, but the thing's long branch-like arm just reached out as if to say, _don't go. _Maybe this guy wasn't so bad after all. I looked up to his face- or... where it should have been, at least. There was nothing there, just an expressionless white empty space. "Sir? Can you talk?" I asked it.

It shook it's head no.

"What do you want? Who are you?"

It shrugged it's shoulders and picked up a stick with some long tentacle thing from it's back. It cleared away some dead leaves from the ground and began to scratch some words into the dirt. _I want a friend. I am Slenderman._

__"Slenderman?" I asked, and it nodded in reply. "I'll call you Slendy!" I jumped up and down, clapping my hands.

I bet if Slendy could roll his eyes, that's what he'd be doing right now.

"Slendy? I'm lost, and I don't know how to get back home. Big brother Alfie is gonna be really mad at me if I don't show up tonight, and can you help me?"

Slendy nodded and picked me up. I was really high off the ground, because Mr. Slendy was so tall. Way taller that Alfie, even, and he's tall! Of course, to me, everything is really tall. Before I knew it, Slendy was at my home, right in front of my bedroom window. I don't know how he did it, but he managed to open my window and set me in my bed. He reached in and wrote on the piece of paper on my desk- _Meet me tomorrow night? I'll be at the swing set. Promise?_

"I promise, Mr. Slendy. Good night," I whispered, closing my eyes and curling up under the covers.

I'm glad I met him...

* * *

**Slenderman P.O.V.**

That was surely a surprise. I didn't expect to meet anyone that late at night, especially her. She was the daughter of that man that was hunting for me. What was his name? Valentin? I think his daughter's name is Alkalay. It amazed me how much she looked like him. Striking, I thought.**  
**

I looked forward for tomorrow. She seems like a pretty nice young girl... We'll make a good pair, right? I hope so.

I'm glad I met her...


	3. They See Me and They Run

**Well thanks to those who are continuing to read. And special thanks to Emilypineapple for the lovely sandwich idea. -insert creepy face here- I love you.**

* * *

**Valentin P.O.V**

Nothing. Three years, and no luck. But I wasn't ready to give up yet, even if it took the rest of my life! I had to solve this mystery, the Slenderman, and get my daughter back from that idiot Alfred. Even though I hated him from the bottom of my heart, I knew he was capable of raising my child, and he was the only one I could trust for miles around. Oh, well. We'll find out how he did soon, I promise.

But for now I was just a man, twenty-eight years of age, who was looking for something that most likely didn't exist. And the whole time, I'm sitting there munching on a bag of potato chips and a ham sandwich. Yup, this is my job. But I nearly choked on the sandwich when I heard the sound of something walking behind me.

It was late at night, so I wasn't sure if it was Slenderman or not. But either way, it scared me. I turned around, half expecting to see this Slenderman with whatever it uses to kill people chasing me, but to my surprise, nothing was there. Nothing! Whatever...

As more and more stars started to come out from the dark sky, my eyes began to get droopy. I could barely keep them open. With a yawn, I stepped off of my little tree bench and lay down in a pile of rough, dead leaves. Minutes later I was asleep.

It felt like I was only asleep for five minutes, but I woke up nowhere near my 'base.' I was in some very small clearing with a red tower in the middle. "What?!" I gazed up at the tower, and stood up. With my fingers running along the side of the rusted red tower, I had to keep glancing back, always scared to see Slenderman behind me. How did I get to this place? Did he bring me here? I've never been known for sleepwalking, even as a child, and it was highly unlikely that a rapist came by and dropped me off here.

I heard heavy footsteps from behind me, so I froze in my place and turned off my life. I clung to the tower for my life, and I slowly turned my head. There. There he was. His pale... Emotionless... Oddly faceless face seemed to stare right through my soul. If you could call it staring, at least. "What do you want?" I asked, my voice weak and shaky.

It just shook its head and took a step toward me.

I reached for my bag, but then I realized it was back at my base. Wonderful, Valentin. Wonderful. "Did you bring me here?"

It nodded.

"Can you let me go?"

It shook its head. It seemed as if he could move as fast as light, because the next thing I knew he was rushing toward me, and everything went black.

_Gone._

* * *

**Friedrich P.O.V**

My brother hasn't shown up in days. He was supposed to show up this morning. He called before he left to go to work last night saying he was coming and that he'd call in the morning, but he hasn't called. And it's three-o-clock in the afternoon! If he wasn't such a lazy arse, he'd call. But he isn't lazy, he's one of the most energetic guy I know, second to me. He always sticks to his word. Maybe a kidnapper got him! That's my job... I'm supposed to be his kidnapper. That's what brothers are for, right? Hm?

What was his job, anyway? Besides being a golf coach, what does he do? He's always kept secret about his life, and it makes me so... Jealous! He's probably doing some cool job that he knows I've always wanted to do. That's mean... Huh. I'll ask around and see who knows what the heck he does. Wait... Maybe he found a lover! No! He's supposed to be mine! "VALENTIN~!" I shouted. "HERE I COME~!" I grabbed my baseball cap and tennis shoes and dashed out the door, running to Valentin's place of work- The Golf Club.

Once I got there, I ran into his old boss, Daniel. He was some creepy guy, with _really _long hair and a _really _long beard and mustache. He sorta talked like one of those old hippies from the 60's, you know? He always said, '_Ah, Friedrich. Your spirit is wonderful today. Remember... Calm the mind and the senses...' _Or some stuff like that. It was creepy, I swear."Hey, Daniel!" I shouted.

"Hey, Friedrich," Daniel said.

"Yeah. So, where is Valentin's other job? He doesn't tell me anything, and I can't find him ANYWHERE. Has he told you?"

"Of course he tells me, young grasshopper. He has gone to search for the Slenderman. Over in the forest. Has he disappeared?"

"No, no, he's fine. I just wanted to surprise him one day. Thanks, Danny." I bolted out the door, running as fast as my long legs could take me into the dense forest. Slenderman... Really? Why, Valentin, why? That's dangerous. Has he even read about him? Just wonderful. My little brother's been kidnapped by Slenderman.

* * *

**Slenderman P.O.V**

****I finally got the girl's father. Lured him into my trap, I did! I'm so smart. The only downside to keeping him is I cannot let his daughter find him. That wouldn't end well. But, however, she doesn't know her father. He abandoned her when she was 3, just to come search for me. What a kind, caring man. Very capable of being a father.

Since I had him locked up in my tower, I was able to go out at night again to meet up with Alkalay. She was at the swing set, just as she promised.

"Hello, Mr. Slendy!" she squealed, jumping off the swings and hooking her arms around my leg.

I waved and removed the little girl from me, kneeling down to her height (which was pretty hard, actually. She's only three feet tall.). I picked up a sharp stick and wrote in the dirt again. _How have you been?_

"I'm great, Mr. Slendy. Alfie didn't even yell at me this morning, he was too lazy eating his burnt toast like he does every morning. It was great! Also I actually got him to exercise like he needs to, because he's fat. He played Wii Fit, and he fell off of a tightrope. He was pretty bad at it."

_That sounds lovely. What have you been up to all day?_

__"I played at this swing set. I come here every day. It is just my size! I will sit here for hours and draw in the dirt, but nobody ever comes and plays with me until I found you."

_That's nice. I never had a friend until you came along._

__"Really? Why don't you have friends? You're the bestest-est-est-est friend anybody could ever have!" This time she hopped up onto my lap and threw her arms around my waist, squeezing very tight.

_Look at me. I have no face. They see me, and they run.  
_

"I don't see why they would... I mean, you aren't scary to me, Mr. Slendy!" she squeaked. "Mr. Slendy? Can I tell you something?"

_Yes._

"I love you, Mr. Slendy. You're like the father I never had. Love you, daddy."

_I love you too._


	4. Go Home, Alkalay

**Many thanks to go out to people this time. To Ojamajo Komatsu for reviewing, and to Emilypineapple for helping me write this chapter! It wouldn't be the same without inspiration from you guys, helping me to keep moving forward. The 'creepy guy' is made by Emily, and she helped with the... 'lovely' scenes with him. Thanks!**

* * *

**Alkalay P.O.V.**

_**-4 years later-**_  
I liked Mr. Slendy. He was nice, at least to me... I'm ten now. Ten years old... And still short. See, Alfie? I was right! I am going to be short for the rest of my life... Slendy was there throughout all of my birthdays. Even though he said he couldn't meet Alfie, we still had tons of fun. We played on the swingset, went for walks... He couldn't eat my birthday cake, though, because he didn't have a mouth. He watched me eat it, though. I still don't get how he can actually see without eyes...

I was just about to head out to find Mr. Slendy tonight, but Alfie stopped me. "Alkalay, I don't know where you go, but you're always out at all hours of the night," he began to say. I trust you, but you know there might be people out there that would want to hurt you in some way. I don't want you getting hurt. Maybe I should come with you."

"I don't need you to come with me, big brother Alfie," I looked back at him. "I've been going for four whole years now! Don't you think if there was anyone out to get me, they would have gotten me by now?"

"I know, but... I don't want any risks."

"I understand. But have some more trust in me, Alfie." I stretched my hands up to the doorknob and twisted it open, going outside into the breezy night air. It was more cold than it had ever been before for this time of year. I thought summers were supposed to be hot! Anyway, I was making my way to the swings, skipping along the path that my footsteps had made. At least it was easier to find my way in the dark, now.

There was something there that I hadn't seen before, though. Not something... But someone. Yes, I was seeing a whole person standing there! I could tell it wasn't Mr. Slendy, because he was way shorter. I think about Alfie's height! I stopped, because I thought nobody else knew about our secret meeting place. Did Slendy tell someone? He couldn't have! He promised!

He was taking steps closer to me. He was scary! He towered above me... He had black hair hanging down beside his face and three strands down the middle. His eyes were dark blue, and showed a he had a dark cold personality, I think... He was coming even closer. Was he one of the guys that big brother Alfie was telling me about? One that would try to... Hurt me? No! I don't want to! Now the man was running. Running... Toward me. Fast. He was very fast... Too fast for me to outrun him, if I even tried.

"Hey there little girl, what are you doing out here all alone at night...? Aren't you worried you'll get hurt?" he hissed, walking around me, looking me over.

I was frozen to the spot. "I was... I was trying to meet up with a friend," I managed to spit out. "I  
won't get hurt, because if you were looking for me, you would've done it years ago!"

"Who says I was looking for you? You know... People can hurt you now even if they weren't looking for you. Tell me- are you scared of me?" he asked, leaning down and looking straight into my eyes with a evil smirk.

"I'm not afraid of you... I've seen much scarier! It's true... I watch scary movies with Alfie. You don't scare me compared to them," I said, glaring right back into his cold eyes, my fists resting on my hips.

His body was shaking as demonic laughter poured from his mouth, his hair covering his eyes as he blindly stumbled around. "So you're not scared," he said, looking amused. "Ok..." He leaned forward. He was gripping my shoulder tightly and grabbing my arm gripping tighter and tighter until I heard a bone chilling crack. Before I could run he shoved me into a tree and released one of his hands running it under my chin and smirking. "What a lovely little girl."

"Don't touch me!" I cried out, trying to push him away. I looked past his shoulder with pain filling my eyes. Was that Mr. Slendy I saw in the distance? If it wasn't him, I was seeing things, because he was very, very tall. And he was coming toward me!

The creepy guy closed his eyes and made a weird suggestive noise and smirked. "Your pain just drives me forward... I like pain. I run on it... I just like to see you cry and scream... It's amusing, and you're very pretty when you are screaming," he hissed running his hand down my neck.

"I won't cry..." I mumbled, slowly watching Mr. Slendy come toward me. He was speeding up, and suddenly, I felt the weight of the stranger get pulled off of me. Slendy was pulling the guy off of me! "Mr. Slendy!"

While he was pinning the stranger down with one arm, he wrote in the dirt with another. Go home. Go home now.

So I ran.

* * *

**Slenderman P.O.V.**

I never expected to see a stranger in our meeting place- especially a stranger like this one. One that would want to harm my young little Alkalay... They had to be removed from this world. I felt the need to protect her, just like if she was my own child... So I ran up to this man, pinning him to the ground. I had to wait until I was sure that Alkalay was out of sight for me to continue what I was planning to do.

Grasping the boy with one of my long tentacles I pulled him close to me to examine his face. The boy's eyes widened in shock as he stared blankly at me. The blank expression on his face soon turned to a smirk and his eyes examined me.

"So, what are you supposed to be? A mannequin? Or are you just an ugly monster with no friends?" he asked lowering his eyes at me. That was it. I couldn't stand what he had just said.

All of my tentacles wrapped around his chest and stomach. Grasping his body, I tightened my grip until I heard each and every rib crack. His body shook and he gasped for air, which was no use, as I had crushed his lungs. His face was pale and he had blood running down his lips. I saw his blood was seeping through and running down to the ground, leaving stains of dark crimson red on the grass. Dropping his body I watched as it slammed to the ground and bounced lifeless. I just stared at him. I didn't care that I killed him, I felt no emotion for this man. He didn't deserve to live, not scum like him.

I grabbed his foot and dragged him through the forest, dropping his dead, lifeless body off a cliff and into a lake.

* * *

**Friedrich P.O.V**

****Valentin has been gone for four entire years now. Four years without my darling brother to come visit me. I even went and put myself through therapy, thinking my brain was making this all up! He never disappeared for as long as he has been now!

All I had been doing these years was searching for him, or at least some sign to show he was still alive. I found nothing, and now I spent my life watching the news all day, all night, rarely getting up. I was becoming some old hermit, who never leaves the house! I even grew a mustache!

Wait. There's a news flash coming on. Important, it says. What? There's been a death reported? They don't know how the victim had been killed, or what he was killed with. All of his his ribs were cracked, and his lungs were crushed in? What, did he get trampled by a herd of emus that escaped from the zoo? Nah, that's highly unlikely. And we don't even have a zoo, anyway. Still a possibility, however...

The man's body was dumped off a cliff and into the lake? What kind of guy does that? But then I realized... Who was it that had gotten killed? Not Valentin, I hope! Oh, what a relief... They said it was the body of some guy named Gage. Nothing for me to worry about.

Yet.

* * *

**This chapter was especially hard to type up, because I am using a new MacBook... I'm so used to Windows, OTL**


	5. I'll Hunt Him Down

**If I didn't have Emily to help me with this, this story would have been dead after the first chapter. So... Thank you~**

* * *

**Valentin P.O.V**

I don't know how I have survived these past years... I've managed to sneak out a few times when Slenderman was gone, just so I could get some food to eat, wash my clothes, and take a shower, but I couldn't always do that. I don't want to be a smelly old man forever... I'm only 32, am I that old already? Oh well...

When Slenderman had come back late last night, he had told me of how he was about to 'eat a young girl, but this guy got in the way, so he killed him while the girl got away from him.' Why Slenderman kills all these people, I never know. But now Slenderman's gone out again, and I don't know when he's coming back. He usually shows up at all hours of the day, changing his usual schedule around quite a lot... He's so unpredictable. I don't want to investigate him anymore! He's just too mysterious. No, I'm not scared. What are you saying? Not scared at all...

I just want someone to show up to get me, like in those fairy tales, where the princess always gets rescued by her knight in shining armor. But, however, I am not a princess, and it's highly unlikely for any Prince Charming to rescue me. I'm surprised Friedrich hadn't even shown up yet. I let out a sigh, and weakly stumbled out of the red tower that we had made our home. I hadn't eaten for two days, and I think now is the time I should go out...

My eyes never left the ground as I stalked through the woods. I didn't want to trip on anything. I had run into a few trees in the process, though. The route seemed longer than it had before. Maybe because it always seemed that when you are desperately looking for something, it always takes longer to find it! This is wonderful... I don't want to take too long, because I don't want to run the risk of Slenderman coming back while I'm out and finding I'm not there. I'll really be in trouble then. Finally, I reached a house. But... This house wasn't mine.

It was bigger than mine, and had much better features. A nice roof, not damaged by some storms that rip through the beaches, a huge yard with a nice, freshly mowed lawn, and a garden in the back, filled with beautiful roses. I didn't know whose house this might be, and I didn't want to be caught trespassing- That's rude. As I sniffed the air, I didn't sense any trace of salt in it. That must mean I'm farther away from the beach as I thought!

"Hey! Who're you?" a voice called from the garden.

I looked upward, staring at the man from where the voice came from. His voice had a thick accent, from which I couldn't tell where he was from. His hair was horribly messy- My category of messy, at least. It was spiked up toward the side, and some odd color between red and brown. Ahh, kids these days... "Oh, sorry... I was just... Looking for my way home," I weakly mumbled.

"Home? You, uh... Lost?"

"Yes, kinda. I was, um, staying with a... friend, and I need to come back home, since he left for a while."

"Ah, ah. Stay here for a while. It'll do you good."

"Oh. Thank you. You have a nice garden, Mr..."

"Norm."

"Mr. Norm. I like your garden."

"Oh, yes. I tend to it. I work all the time in here. Here- Follow me in the house."

Hm... I still couldn't place his accent, and Norm didn't seem all out of place in this area. Not as out of place as Valentin. I laughed at myself there. My eyes were glancing everywhere as he led me throughout his house. Famous paintings lay strung up on the walls, and some paintings that I've never seen or heard of before. I nearly ran into Norm's back when he stopped, but I caught myself in time.

"Here," he stated, holding his hands out to a kitchen. "You can fix yourself anything. Anything you like. Have something to eat, and you may clean yourself up in the bathroom across the hall, and use some spare clothes." He disappeared into another room, handing me a pile of nice clothes before heading back out to his garden.

"Oh, thank you, Mr. Norm," I thanked him. I went to the bathroom first, taking a fast shower and changing into Norm's clothes. They were a bit small on me, but that didn't matter much, did it? I folded my clothes and set them on top of the bathroom cabinet, then moving myself into the neatly kept kitchen.

There was anything you could think of making in here. In the fridge were neatly stacked cans of fish, vegetables, fruits, and homemade jams, and juices, sodas, and even bottles of cold water. In the cupboard were boxes upon boxes of crackers, cereal, and all sorts of snacks. I pulled out a box of Froot Loops, grabbed a bowl, spoon, and the carton of milk, made my meal, and put everything back. I ate quickly, cleaning up my dishes once I was done. After that was finished, I headed outside to Norm's garden, where he was tending to a small patch of what I think were tomatoes.

"Nice work, Norm. You've done a great job with this garden," I stated.

"Oh, thank you," he thanked, standing up and wiping dirt off his hands. "You a gardener yourself?"

"No, I used to be. I don't really have time now, between work and family."

"Oh. What do you work at now?"

"It's not really a real job. I was looking into the Slenderman myth... You ever heard of it?"

"Y-Yes," Norm stammered. "It has always scared me... Have you seen him?"

"Oh, yeah. I was kidnapped by him. Thank god I haven't been killed yet. That's the real reason I was wandering around- I wasn't with a friend."

"I figured, since if you were with a friend you wouldn't be all dirty."

"Yes... Anyway, thanks for the meal and letting me clean myself up, Mr. Norm."

"No problem. You keept the clothes, and you're welcome back anytime," he said with a wave. "On second thought, stay here. I don't want you going back to that Slenderman, he will seriously harm or kill you."

"I... Alright. I can't thank you more, for everything you're doing." And that's how I came to stay with Mr. Norm for a while.

* * *

**Friedrich P.O.V**

Still no sign of my darling brother. Oh, how I miss him. Is he ever going to find his way back if he isn't dead? No! Shame on me for even thinking of the fact he may be dead. That's horrible! Then an idea popped into my mind. I'll go see that Alfred guy that Valentin left his daughter with and see if he's seen him. That's a thought.

I immediately jumped up from my perch in front of the television and ran outside, starting up my car and driving off to Alfred's. I was nearly caught speeding, but luckily I could slow down before the police car had passed. I pulled in to the driveway, and walked up the steps to his porch and knocked on the door.

"Hello?" Alfred called when he opened the door.

"Hello, Alfred," I cooed, lifting his chin with my finger and pulling him close to me.

"Oh... Friedrich..." Alfred let out a sigh and pushed me away from him. "Keep your homosexual tendencies off of me, please."

"Oh, you don't love me? Well, that's not what I'm for, anyway. Have you heard from Valentin lately?"

"Come to think of it, no. He usually calls to check in every month, but I haven't had calls. Has he left?"

"Of course he's left! He's been missing for four years!" I shouted. "I've been looking out for him on the news, looking everywhere every time I went out (which hasn't been often, mind you), and he's nowhere to be found!"

"I'm sorry. I'm not associating myself in any of your family's personal problems. Goodbye, Friedrich. Don't even think about coming back." What anger issues he has! He slammed the door in my face! Great... Nothing to give me a lead.

* * *

**Slenderman P.O.V**

When I got home from meeting Alkalay that night, Valentin had gone. He straight up disappeared. That little sneak, going out when I'm not there... It'll never happen again. I'll find him. I'll hunt him down, and drag his dead body back here if I have to. Just you wait...

* * *

**Norm is not a very foreign name. I couldn't think of anything, so I grabbed the phone book. Woot!**


	6. He's Only a Petty Gardener

**I've been to busy working on Batman fics to write this... Hope I'm still in the mood for Mr. Slendy~**

* * *

**Alkalay P.O.V**

"Mr. Slendy, have you always lived out in the woods?"

I was glad Mr. Slendy was using the new whiteboard and dry erase markers I had gotten him. It's muh better than writing in the dirt. _Yes, I have._

"Why are you here? You seem like you'd get very lonely."

_I do get lonely. But now I have you._

"Thank you, Mr. Slendy," I smiled, leaning in to give him a great big bear hug. I bet if he could smile, that's what he was doing now. "Well, Mr. Slendy, I have to get back home now... Will you carry me?" I reached my arms up, waiting for him to pick me up. When he got to my room, he tucked me in nice and tight under the covers and gave me a great big hug. "Goodnight, Mr. Slendy," I mumbled, drifting off to sleep already.

I woke up when my alarm blared right next to me- I nearly flopped out of my bed since it was so loud, and it scared me! I switched it off and jumped out from under the covers, slipping on my fuzzy unicorn slippers and going downstairs. "Alfie, good morning!" I called once I got into the kitchen. Alfie was sitting on the stools by the table with some other guy who I didn't know who he was. "Alfie, who's that?" I asked curiously.

The other guy had a mustache that was pretty cool, and nice somewhat spiked brownish-red hair that made him look really cool. He dressed like one of those 'cool guys' that walk down the street with baggy clothes.

Alfie stopped his conversation with the man and looked over at me, giving me a big smile. "Alkalay, this is Friedrich. He's a... Close friend of mine," he explained. "His brother went missing, and he needed help finding him, so we're going to the police station."

"Missing? Where is he?"

"He's _missing, _Alkalay. That means we don't know where he is. That's why we need the authorities for help," Friedrich pointed out.

"Oh."

"Would you like to come along?" Friedrich asked, glancing at Alfie to make sure it was okay. He gave a nod then looked back at me.

"Yes! I want to! Please, Mr. Freddy?"

"Yes, yes, that will be just fine," he said, jumping down off the stools.

"Go get some clothes on, Alkalay," Alfie told me, pointing back up the stairs.

I ran back up, throwing on a huge black sweatshirt. It hung over my hands, since the sleeves were so long, and the bottom went down to my knees. I put on orange skinny jeans, which were still a bit big, and red gym shoes. I hopped back down the stairs, holding onto Alfie's hand when we walked outside. I still had to have a booster seat, since I was so small... Alfie buckled me in, and soon we were off to the station.

Friedrich walked up to the main desk. "I have to report a missing person," he stated. "My brother, Valentin Love Romanov, went missing about four years ago. I thought he just wanted to be alone and cut off all contact to me, but I went to the place he had a part time job for, and they hadn't seen him either. I'm sorry to be reporting this so late, but... I am terribly worried now," he stated, a tear beginning to fall down his cheek.

"Do you know what Mr. Romanov was doing at the time?" the officer asked, filling out a sheet of paperwork.

"His boss, Daniel at the Golf Club, said he went to investigate Slenderman. I am beginning to fear that my dear brother has been killed by this Slenderman."

My eyes opened wide and I looked up at Mr. Freddy. I tried to hold back my tears- How could Slendy kill someone? I just stared back at the black and white checkered tiles, rocking back and forth on my feet.

"Slenderman?" the officer asked, raising an eyebrow and giving Friedrich the most awkward look. "This 'Slenderman' doesn't exist. We've had cases about him before, and they all turned up being false- meaning he's not real. So go walk out the door and take your little fantasies with you, and leave us to find your brother. I'm sorry, Mr. Romanov."

Friedrich let out a sigh and took Alfie and me back outside, where we hopped back into the car and drove home. "Listen, Friedrich- I'm sorry they don't believe you. I do, and I'm sure Alkalay does, though she's too young to know about the myths going around," Alfred said, putting an arm on his shoulder. "Just head on home, and wait for the police to notify you with the news- hopefully good, not bad."

Friedrich nodded, gave me a pat on the shoulder, and drove away. Alfie took me in the house and fixed me up some breakfast, consisting of a bowl of Froot Loops and orange juice. Alfie had his usual burnt toast and jam. "Alfie?" I asked. "Who is Friedrich's brother? Do you know him?"

"Yes," he replied. "I've known him. You've met him before, actually, though you're probably too young to remember. He's not very important to us. There is no need to worry about him; just give Friedrich your best wishes."

"Yes sir, Alfie!"

* * *

**Slenderman P.O.V**

Valentin's nosy little brother has now gone to the police. Luckily, his story didn't get through those thick skulls of theirs, and they didn't believe him. Good for me, right?

I had caught sight of Valentin late last night, but the sun was about to come up and I could not make my move. He was staying with a lonely gardener, Norm Bush. I had come into contact with Bush before, but he had slipped from my grasp. I hadn't gotten a chance to capture him, since he was probably the fastest person I know, and he's only a petty gardener, picking roses, petunias, and assorted vegetables all day.


	7. I Had Let Him Slip Away

**So... school has started. This will be very slow on replies. Anywho- There might be some new characters added. Due to my lack of naming skills, I hope you'd suggest some so I don't have to go ahead and use "Boberttry George Istvaan Smittymcheffensfield." - Thank you Tay Mythological for that wonderful name.**

* * *

**Valentin P.O.V**

"Good morning, Mr. Norm," I called groggily as I made my way into his garden. I was expecting to hear a 'hello' or something along the lines as a response, but in reality, I heard nothing. Absolute silence, if you didn't count the birds that chirped every single morning. "Norm?" He was nowhere. I searched his whole house. The whole block, even.

Maybe he went missing? From what I have seen so far of this man's personality, he'd have no reason to just disappear like this without telling anybody. He was a very, very responsible man. As I arrived back at the house, a wave of relief swept over me. How on earth could I have skipped over this note he had left? There was a small rectangle of paper taped to the dining room table, and scribbled in unruly, messy letters read:

_Valentin. I've had to run out for a while. Hopefully you find this note, because I feel this holds very important information that you might want to know. Somebody came here last night looking for you. I believe it was... Slenderman. He is most likely still outside waiting for you. I suggest you go with him... It is probably the only way you will be able to stay safe. Well, have a great day!_

Have a great day? How on earth could I have a great day when I have some crazed, tall man coming after me? I will never figure that man out. Very well. If it will keep me safe, I will go see what he wants. Hopefully he won't kill me... I know he has had the chance to do so many times before, and that is what truly mystifies me. He kills all of his victims- at least that is what I have heard.

I threw open the door to the garden, and Slenderman actually was there, to my surprise. He hadn't been there when I was out last time. "What do you want me for?"

Slenderman held out a small whiteboard, writing a few words in vibrant blue ink. _I don't want you for anything. I just want you gone, as with any other idiot in this world that wants to get in my way._

Before I knew it, Slenderman came charging toward me, dropping the board in one of Norm's plants and holding his long, slender arms out toward me. I felt a sharp pain in my side as something jabbed into it- I glance down with wide eyes, seeing a large, bloodied gash ripped straight through my clothes. My head drifted back up toward Slenderman, but before I could get a detailed look at him, my vision went blank. I never knew what happened from there.

* * *

**Friedrich P.O.V**

Guess what? I guess you can really rely on the authorities! Turns out some man named Norm found Valentin, but he was severely injured... He's lying in a hospital bed unconscious at the moment, and I really hope he'll be alright. The police still don't believe the Slenderman story, so I guess we'll just have to let that go. Anyway, I'm thinking about going to visit Valentin. I hopped in my car and started driving, arriving at his hospital in just a few minutes.

The very nice nurse (who was indeed a _very _beautiful man), led me into his room. I seated myself in a confortable, squishy chair placed next to his hospital bed, and I just sat and intently watched him sleep. Slowly he drifted back into consciousness, blinking open his eyes and staring weakly at me. "How are you feeling, Vally?" I asked hopefully.

"In pain," he rasped, letting out a yawn. "And I'm tired... When can I go home?"

"That isn't for me to decide. You must ask the nurse when he comes back. You were gone for four years, Valentin. Where were you all that time?"

"Slenderman... Trapped... In the tower..." I could tell he was having a hard time speaking.

"You're safe now, Valentin. Just rest up, and I'll come see you again some time soon." I stood up, stretched, and walked right back out, making sure I gave the nurse my number on my way out. Of course, all I got was an odd glare back, and he threw the slip of paper in the trash bin. What a jerk.

* * *

**Slenderman P.O.V**

****I had let him slip away... Big mistake. Luckily, nobody believes the silly little tale he told of myself, the Slenderman, but maybe they'll come to their senses and figure out that it _is _something they should fear.

Alkalay hasn't come for a few days. Maybe Alfred is too frightened to let her out of the house anymore... She's nearly a teenager, I think she's able to make a few small decisions by herself and not let someone like him boss her around. He isn't even her real father, anyway...

* * *

**Sorry for such a short chapter! The next will be longer, I promise. With school starting up, who knows how much time I'll have to update this?**

**~Boberttry G I Smittymcheffensfield (you know you love the name.)**


	8. Somebody Was Watching Us

**Big thanks to essenceofpink for the name George E. Wright. I guess I'll accept OC's now, if any are even interested in that. Thank you!**

**This is probably the longest chapter- 1800+ words, I believe. Unless my word processing program, Pages, is lying to me.**

* * *

**_- 8 years later-_**

**Alkalay P.O.V**

I haven't visited Mr. Slendy for a while, now... I'm a grown woman now! But... I haven't really _grown._ It's been eight whole years since the last time I had visited him. That makes me... Er ... eighteen now, right? I still live with Alfie, because I don't want to move out. Alfie is my bestest friend in the whole world, second to Mr. Slendy. Maybe now that I'm older he'll let me out. I got it! That's what I'l ask him. I bounded down the stairs, my shoes making loud clicking noises as I hit the hard wooden steps. "Alfie!" I shouted. "I have a question for you."

"Yes, Alkalay?" Alfred called from the living room, where he was sitting on the couch watching '_Batman._'

I plopped down next to him, grabbing the television remote and switching it off. Just to make sure he'll be listening to me. "This is very important, Alfie."

"Yes, I get it. What do you need?" His voice had a slight hint of irritation to it.

"Will you let me outside to play with Sir Cloppy now? I'm older!"

Alfred let out a long, sorrowful sigh. "Alkalay, you know that it isn't safe. Remember how Friedrich's brother was admitted to a hospital? The man who brought him in- Mr. Norm Bush- said he found him out in the middle of the woods. They don't know how he was injured, but you know I care for you. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I know, big brother Alfie, but I think I'm responsible now." I reached my hand into my black sweatshirt pocket, pulling out a bright orange crayon and sticking it in my mouth.

"You're still eating crayons. That does _not _seem responsible to me."

"They're good, Alfie! Try one!" I suggested, holding out another crayon, this one of a dark red color.

"No thank you. However, here's my answer to your question- You can go outside now. Just... Be careful, and if you come across anything that frightens you or tries to hurt you, run straight back. Got that?"

I could tell he was very serious by the way he was pointing his finger at me. "Yes, sir!" I saluted him. I jumped up, crayon still in my mouth, and ran out the door, not to come back until late at night. The familiar crunches of leaves sounded from under my feet as I bounded through the trail, worn down by the many times we have travelled down it. When I finally came across the swing set, I was reminded of that time when the creepy man had hurt me. I'm lucky that Mr. Slendy had been there to see me. I sat myself down on the swings, swinging my legs back and forth to propel me through the air. When night finally came, I smiled as Mr. Slendy showed up. "Hello, Mr. Slendy! I missed you! I'm glad I could finally see you," I told him, jumping back down and hugging his leg. "Alfie wouldn't let me out. Have you come here every day to look for me?"

_Yes, _he wrote. _Every day I waited for you._

"I'm sorry, Mr. Slendy. I really missed you. Alfie was being a big butt and would never let me play outside at night. I can go now, so that's good! Right?"

_Yes, I am glad he is letting you make your own choices now. It means you are finally growing up and becoming more mature._

"I don't think that's right. I'm not _any _taller, and Alfie always says that I need to act less like an itty bitty child!"

_I think you're just fine. It's a good thing to be childish sometimes. It helps you see how fun life can be._

"I like that, Mr. Slendy. The way you think. It's like a smart person," I called, looking up at his head. I had to crane my neck back _very _far, since he was about... I can't even guess how tall Mr. Slendy is!

_Alkalay, it's beginning to get closer to the time I need to bring you home. Let's go._

"Okay!" I cheered. He picked me right up, holding me to his back. He took long, graceful strides through the forest, ducking underneath low-growing tree branches. "Thank you Mr. Slendy." I yawned, and he slid open my bedroom window and set me in my bed, pulling the covers right up to my chin. "Good night..."

He looked down at his writing board as if he could see what he was writing. Maybe he really could... _Good night, _he scribbled. _I guess we'll be seeing each other tomorrow night._

* * *

**_Valentin P.O.V_**

I think that sometime this year will finally be the time I go to Alkalay with the truth. She would be... Let's see. Eighteen years old by now? I think so. I believe she would be ready to know that I'm her father... Tomorrow. I'll go then. For today, I'll just think about what I am to say to her. How to get the harsh reality into her tiny little-kid mind...

I sighed. This will be hard. I don't think that I'll be able to do this easily... It's hard. Very tough being a father who's never been in his child's life as she was growing up. There was no mother to care for her, either. She died of illness shortly after she was born. I often find myself glancing at pictures that were taken of the three of us... She was happy then. I was too. We all were... I stretched my arm out to the mantelpiece to take hold of the beautiful, perfectly carved, wooden picture frame. There we all were- Me, with my arm around Mizzy's shoulders; Mizzy, her arms holding a small, one year old Alkalay; and finally, Alkalay her self. Her eyes were strangely squinted shut, and she had a huge smile plastered on her soft, baby face. Little tufts of copper hair were beginning to sprout across her head. My eyes, however, always seemed to be drawn to Mizzy.

She always dressed in the oddest outfits. They weren't odd to her, obviously, but to others, they were. She wore skinny black dressy pants, with large black boots underneath those. A black button-up long-sleeved shirt was worn underneath a red, V-neck vest that seemed a little tighter than it should be (No matter how hard I pestered her, she wouldn't let that old thing go. She could have had it her whole life, by the condition of it). Her hair was just like one of those scene girls (and guys) wear these days. It seemed strange to me. It was dyed bright green and black. Oh, I missed her so... I wonder if Alkalay remembers her. Me, even. It is to be hoped that she doesn't remember- She might be very angry at me for leaving her while she was so young.

A knock on the door brought me out of my daze. I carefully and gently set the picture back on the mantelpiece. Quickly, I checked myself to make sure I was wearing a decent outfit, and I dashed to open the door, not wanting the guest to be waiting too long. My hand reached for the door, but before I could get a good hold on it, it swung open, leaving me to dodge that fast moving wood door. I surely don't want to meet my untimely doom by being squashed between a wall and a door.

"Valentin Romanov!" the mysterious guest shouted. "How long does it _take _to open a measly little door?"

I looked up from the ground where I landed, and a familiar face was standing before me. He was taller, so of course I had to look _up _at him. Neatly trimmed blond hair covered his head, and large, broad shoulders gave off the impression that he could have been a very good football player. One of those stuck-up jocks, you know what I'm saying? He was dressed sloppily, in only a baggy white t-shirt and camouflage gym shorts. Mr. George Edward Wright, the very man who put me in charge of the horrendous Slenderman investigation. "M-Mr. Wright," I stuttered, regaining my composure and adjusting my black-and-red striped tie. "Why didn't you call before you came? Maybe... Possibly arrange a meeting at your office?"

"This is urgent, Mr. Romanov. It's about your daughter, Alkalay," George insisted, very quickly. "It's urgent."

"Urgent?!" said in response. "Has something happened to her?"

"No, not exactly. I was taking a walk through that forest over there." He waved a bulky hand in the direction of the back window. "I was on my way to see a friend. It was around ... I think it was about 10 p.m. last night. I had almost made it to my destination when I got a little sidetracked and stopped to take a look at a swing set I spotted. She was there- she looks just like you, by the way- with what looked to be Slenderman. She wasn't in a bad situation. She was hugging his leg. _Hugging _his leg."

"_Hugging_?!" I shouted. "What has she done- become _friends _with that appalling monster?!"

"It seems so. I was so in shock that I never stopped at the friend's home, and just booked it straight back to my own domain. It was there that an idea came to mind. Maybe you could stop by Alfred's and give him a little talk about it. Maybe tell Alkalay who her biological father is. You, of course- or I should really hope so."

"That's just it. I was going to do that tomorrow, to be precise. I'll bring up the topic to him. You know how much that man hates me. It might not end well, especially since I'll be there to bring Alkalay the truth."

"I understand, but you must do it. I don't want your daughter to get hurt again. I don't want you to get hurt again, either. That was horrible last time."

"Indeed... Not to be rude, but may I please ask you to go on home now, Mr. Wright? I need to sort through everything and plan on what I need to say."

"Yes, I'm sorry. I will call next time and arrange ourselves a little meeting." George gave a brief nod and strolled back through the door, shutting it softly behind him.

* * *

**Slenderman P.O.V**

Truthfully, it wasn't _really _the time I was to bring Alkalay home. It was half an hour before our usual parting time. The reason behind my actions was that I saw somebody watching us. Yes, _watching. _Just standing there, watching. He hightailed it straight out of there when I turned my head toward him, as if he was scared. Of course, he should be scared. That is my sole purpose here.

I need to find that man. He'll spread the story of what he saw, bringing every member of the town to this very spot, eventually exposing me and my intentions. That was something I surely do not want to happen. I know I say this all the time- about finding a certain person- and so far they've all gotten away. I'll try harder this time, and possibly devise a new system of keeping them. Keeping them in a way that the absolutely will not get away.


	9. We Never Said A Word That Night

**Sorry to disappoint anybody, but I'm thinking the chapter following this one will be the last. If it should continue, drop a review before chapter 10 comes up, because I'd be happy to continue if I had ideas. It's just that Alkalay and Valentin don't have a storyline after Valentin confronts her like he does so here. If anybody can give ideas, I'd be forever grateful. Maybe somebody could co-write this with me? I dunno. Give me a shout if you're interested, first come first serve, or whatever. Or you could just pass this by and ignore my rants. :D  
**

* * *

**Valentin P.O.V**

I really feel like I'm not capable of doing something as important as this. It breaks my heart, and I know it will break her little heart, too. I know she most likely doesn't remember me, since she was still very young when I left, but I hope I can get through to her and Alfred and convince her to come back. The hardest part will be explaining why I left. With her being friends with Slenderman, I don't know how she will react to being told I was searching for him.

I already stood in Alfred's short little driveway. The house was small, compared to mine. Two floors, fancy brick siding, a well-decorated front porch and a nicely trimmed lawn. There weren't any flowers to spice up the yard, though. Just plain, boring, regular grass. I sighed, knowing this might be my last chance to get to talk to Alkalay. Slenderman might be after me again, and I don't want to be taken back there. There's a high chance he could try to kill me again... Oh well. Better now than never, right?

I took a deep breath before slowly bringing up enough courage to knock on the door. I knocked softly, a deep pit filling my stomach- sorta like that feeling you get when you're looking forward to something, and you just can't wait. You know what I mean, right? However, I definitely wasn't excited. I wasn't looking forward to this at all. Thoughts of denial began to fill my mind- What if Alkalay won't like me? What if Alfred won't let me talk to her? What if he just tells me to leave?

"Hello?" called an agitated voice.

I was too caught up in my thoughts that I never noticed Alfred had opened the door, and sure enough, Alkalay was clutching onto his pant leg and looking up at me. I glanced at Alfred, giving him a look that showed that I was serious.

"You're here for what I think you're here for, right?" he asked, brushing Alkalay's tiny little hands off of his leg. "Come right in."

This is going better than I thought it would go already. I'm making progress...

"Alkalay, remember when I told you long ago that I wasn't your dad?" Alfred told Alkalay knowingly, picking her up and setting her on his lap as he sat down.

"Yes, you told me you were my big brother. Big brother Alfie!" Alkalay cheered, pulling on the collar of his shirt.

"Yes, well, I have something to explain. You and me? We're not related by blood. I'm actually not part of your family after all. I just raised you as my little sister."

"Huh? Than who's my real big brother? Is it him?" She pointed a short little finger towards me, with the most worried expression on her tiny little face.

"No, he isn't your brother. He's your father, Alkalay."

"My papa? Why wasn't he there when I was growing up? I needed him, right? Everyone needs their papa in their lives!"  
"He has his reasons. Very good reasons, at that. I know this changes things, Alkalay," Alfred tried to explain. "You are eighteen, now. The age of becoming an adult. He thought it would be about time for you to know."

It was time for me to speak. "Alkalay, I know this is hard," I coughed and cleared my throat, "but you need to understand. Work tore me away from family, and after your mother died I couldn't go on anymore. I gave you to a responsible man with a nice home and trusted him with you. Now, at a time like this, I need you to trust me. Please, understand." An awkward silence filled the air with tension, and my eyes kept shifting from looking into Alfred's blue ones to Alkalay's hazel ones. I immediately moved my gaze down to the floor, avoiding the strange, unwanted eye contact between Alkalay and myself.

"No!" she yelled, jumping off of Alfred's lap and onto the carpeted floor. "You should have been there for me, taking care of me throughout my life. That's what papas are there for! I don't care whether you had to work or not, whether you couldn't take care of me or not, or whether my mother is dead or not! I needed you, and... and..." Her eyes were bursting with tears by this point, and she collapsed onto her knees, holding her head in her hands.

Alfred stood up, putting a reassuring hand on Alkalay's shoulder. He gave me a glare that said everything. "Get out," he ordered.

Of course I would get out. I didn't want to be there. Words surely can hurt others, just like I had just experienced. Everyone I'd talked to previous to this day was sympathetic about Mizzy and Alkalay- but she herself didn't feel a thing. My thoughts were racing about in my head as I ran as fast as I could back home. "This isn't what I had expected," I cried to myself, shutting myself into my home. "I'm overreacting, that's all... It'll all turn out to be alright. Maybe this is just a dream, and I will wake up in the morning with Alkalay and Mizzy next to me, and Slenderman would never be real. Please, _please _just let this happen..."

* * *

**Slenderman P.O.V**

So. Valentin talked to Alkalay, hm? I wonder how that went. Pretty soon, Alkalay will be running over here to give me all the news. Speaking of Alkalay, I saw her running through the path just about now.

"Slendy! Slendy!" she called. She looked a bit silly while she ran, her tiny little legs moving so fast, but barely getting her anywhere. As I kneeled on the ground, she jumped up and wrapped her arms around my shoulders. Tears streamed from her amber eyes and fell down her cheeks.

We never said a word that night. I knew how she felt. She never went home, either- she stayed with me for a night. At least she has a place to go to when she feels shut out from the world...


	10. Accidents Happen

**I want a PenName change. Er... Help?**

**Look, I have been procrastinating. No, I lied. I wasn't procrastinating. I'm just plain lazy. So... Here. I'm sorry it took so long. Can you forgive me? Anyway. Later in this chapter, something happens - I don't know if it is considered a plot twist or not, but Tay. Mythological suggested it to me, and I thought it was pretty good.**

* * *

**Alkalay P.O.V.**

I woke up next to Slendy in the morning. I was curled up in some warm, wooly blanket that surely wasn't there when I fell asleep. I scrambled to my feet and looked up at Slendy. Could he even see me? Does he know what I look like? It doesn't matter to him, anyway. "Slendy?" I squeaked, plopping down in his lap. "How do you think you would feel if your papa had left you with a stranger for most of your life?" He shrugged his shoulders. "Do you even have a papa?" He shook his head. "I'm sorry, Mr. Slendy. I'm just glad you didn't have to go through what I did. It makes me very angry!"

He patted the top of my head and gave me a hug. _Eventually, you two will learn to get along. A lot of people do get along after a fight. It may take years, but sometimes it just takes a few simple words to fix a whole lifetime's worth of mistakes._

"What are those words, Mr. Slendy?" I asked, pulling at the sleeve of his fancy suit.

_You will find out eventually. You must learn for yourself._

"B-but... Hmph." I crossed my little arms, letting out a poof of air as I stuck out my tongue. "What if I don't want things to be fixed? What if I don't want to go back to my 'father'? I want things to be the way they were - they way _I _remember them, not the way some depressed old dude remembers them."

_Did you ever think of the way your actions might affect others? Who knows, you may be affecting everyone who chooses to be around you - Alfred, Valentin, your uncle Friedrich... How do you think they feel?_

"Valentin just wants me back because he misses his dead wife," I growled. "And Friedrich? He probably doesn't care about anything. He is cool, though... Alfie is my favorite. I'd never be able to hurt him, no matter what I do!"

_Just run off back to Alfred for today, Alkalay. Stay there for a while and come here only in a few days. You need some time to get a hold of yourself_.

"Yes, Mr. Slendy," I mumbled, turning on my heel and skipped back towards home.

I didn't talk at all to Alfie that day... I stayed silent, listening to music up in my room. Although I hated him, I couldn't seem to get Valentin out of my head. Maybe I should go back... Maybe everything was my fault. No... It wasn't.

Three days had passed before I had decided to see Slendy again. I left Alfie's then because he had tried to tell me something, but I ignored him and ran here. We met at the swing set, like always. As I sat swinging, Slendy had 'said' that he had something important to tell me. "What is it, Mr. Slendy?"

_Something terrible has happened._

"Terrible?" I hopped off the swing and held on to his long legs. "How terrible? Is it a bad kind of terrible?"

_There has been an... accident, over on the corner of Alfie's street and the highway._

"Like a car accident? Car accidents happen there all the time; how is this one special?"

_It was Valentin._

"Valentin? No! Is he okay?" I shouted, pulling at the leg of his pants. "How bad is he?"

_It is bad. Accidents Happen. But you hate him, so wouldn't you think it was okay?_

"No! Slendy, no matter who gets an a car accident, it _isn't _good! Why would you say something like that?" I opened my eyes wide and jumped backwards. "Slendy... I had always thought you were a nice person..." I frowned, running back towards Alfred's. I burst through the door, tears streaming down my face. "Alfie! Alfie, is Valentin okay?"

Alfred walked toward me and pulled me into his arms. "He'll be alright, Alkalay," he assured me, getting down on his knees to be equal height with me. "Would you like to go and visit him?"

I nodded, and he picked me up. "How bad is it?"

"It was a pretty bad accident. Some idiot must have been drunk driving and hit him head-on. The doctors say he'll be fine, though. Friedrich's already there with him." We climbed into the car and within minutes we were at the hospital, getting led to Valentin's room by one of the nurses. There Valentin was, his right arm and left leg wrapped up in a cast, his head bandaged up so much you could barely see his face. Friedrich sat in the same room, holding his head in his arms. He looked as if he were crying.

"Uncle Friedrich, is he gonna be okay?" Friedrich looked up, his eyes red and puffy from having been weeping.

"I believe he will turn out all right. I'm hoping for the best," he sobbed.

I ran over to him and hugged his leg, looking up toward him. "I'm sorry if I ever made him sad or angry... I feel really bad now, Uncle Friedrich. I wish I wouldn't have ever done it..."

"It is fine, Alkalay. I am sure he will forgive you once he is able to. However, I don't know how long it will take for him to fully recover. It may be quite a while, and if you add on months, maybe years, of physical therapy, that will take even longer."

"I hope it goes as fast as possible! A unicorn can come down and heal him with it's horn."

"Yes, that might happen, Alkalay." A slight smile worked it's way onto Friedrich's face, making his sad appearance lighten up a bit.

* * *

**The authors note above was true, but after I typed that up I had found out one of the teachers at my school had died. I won't be updating for quite a while again, as I will be going to a memorial service on Saturday, Emilypineapple's birthday thing on Sunday, and I have no idea what's going on the next week.**

**Anyway, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, EMILY.**


	11. It's a Long, Slow Process

**A/N: I think I might make a blogspot thing to post these things just for backup. Anyway, After I post this, I shall change my PenName. Some of you PM'd me some suggestions, you're the readers, I'll let you choose my name. Come up with some more suggestions~ Love you all, and (hopefully) I'll have this story all wrapped up within the next couple chapters. Thanks!**

* * *

**Alkalay POV**

I had wanted to stay at the hospital that night, hoping to have a chance to talk with Papa, but the nurses said I wasn't allowed to do that. Alfie let me stay with Uncle Friedrich for a few nights, though. First, he took me to see one of Valentin's friends, Norm. He was a pretty gardener man. I played for hours on end in the gardens, sitting under sunflowers and picking some of the ripened, plump tomatoes and other vegetables. I teased Norm a bit too, because his pumpkins and watermelons didn't grow barely any at all! "They never do," he told me.

"Yeah, but watermelons and pumpkins need to grow so we can have things to eat in the summer and jack-o-lanterns for Halloween!" I whined, pulling on his pant leg.

"Not everything always turns out the way it should, Alkalay." He ruffled my hair, his tough, strong hands making me have to duck down in surprise. He really was a strong man...

"I know. Like with Papa Valentin..."

Alfie and I left, Norm letting us bring some of the vegetables from his garden back home. I helped Alfie chop up the vegetables, and we started to make a lovely vegetable soup out of them. The scent of the broth and veggies wafted all throughout the house, smelling of salt, carrots, tomatoes and others. I couldn't wait to try it tonight! Suddenly, a whole different topic managed to float into my mind...

What about Mr. Slendy? I hadn't visited him in at least a week, right? Maybe I should go back... Yes. I'll go tonight. "Alfie!" I called."I'm gonna go outside for tonight!"

He replied, his tense voice filled with worry and maybe even a little curiosity, "You haven't been out in a while. Why go all of a sudden?"

"I dunno, I just miss being outside all the time." I gave him a tiny smile and jumped out the door, skipping happily down that familiar, long forest path. I waited at the swing set, just as usual.

I didn't know if Mr. Slendy could sense that I was there, or if he had been coming here every day even when I would never show up. It began to get colder and colder, and I only had on my little sweatshirt that I've had all my life. This surely wouldn't keep me warm in a storm, would it?

To my luck, Slendy came just as it had begun to sprinkle. Drops had begun to fall on my face as I looked up at him, a friendly smile on my face. He picked me up onto his back, carrying me to a new, dry place.

_Where have you been all of this time?_

"I was visiting Papa Valentin. He was in an accident and was in the hospital," I told him. "I also got to visit Norm and Uncle Friedrich. I had lots of fun!"

_He's getting better, I presume?_

"I think so. The doctors and nurses said he would be better in a few weeks. They said something about physical therapy, I think. That might take an even longer time, but I hope it isn't too long... I want Papa Valentin to come back."

_Good._

"Why did you ask, Mr. Slendy?"

He moved around a bit, looking like he was getting comfortable. _I was just extremely concerned for your father's well-being._

"Oh! That's nice of you, Mr. Slendy!" I crawled around in the sand, making many different patterns. They eventually rubbed away because my knees swished more sand over them, though. I should have taken a picture to show Papa Valentin.

I looked up through a gab in some tree branches, seeing the sky slowly go from a lovely blue to a deep, mysterious black. "It may be time for me to go home, Mr. Slendy. Do you want to take me back, or should I walk?"

_I can take you back. It is too late for you to be walking out there all by yourself. You are still very young._

"Okay! Thank you, Mr. Slendy!" I nodded as he picked me up, carrying me gently back to my front door. "I'll see you tomorrow." I gave him a hug (on his leg, of course; he is extremely tall!) and dashed into the door. I looked around for Alfie, and he was already asleep on the couch. He can be really lazy! Feeling an overwhelming wave of sleepiness wash over me, I groggily pulled myself up the stairs and flopped into my bed, not even thinking to change into pajamas.

* * *

**Friedrich POV**

Watching and helping Valentin recover was a long, slow process. I didn't know how bad it was at first; it turned out he had a fractured skull, broken leg, some cracked ribs and more. This is going to be a long few months...

The first few nights of watching him, I was allowed to stay overnight. When it had begun to get too crowded with more and more patients coming in, I was sent home to wait for daily phone calls catching me up on his progress. I did get to spend some quality time with Norm and Alkalay, though. That was one good think coming out of that.

I still am very concerned for Alkalay, though. I hope she isn't feeling that it is her fault for Valentin's accident. She's too young to remember her mother passing away, and I don't want her to have to lose another close relative. Well, somewhat close... The doctors and nurses had said there might be a small chance that Valentin would not make it through this. If his brain swells, he may die. I cannot even imagine what Alkalay would feel; as for me, I can't imagine a world without my precious brother, Valentin L. Romanov. He means the world to me.

I stood up and shook my head, attempting to get those thoughts out of my head. I want Valentin to live! He can't die; he is still young! Of course, he isn't _that _young. I'm not too young myself, either. I flipped the television on, listening to news reports - some frightful, some happy. There was one caught my eye right away. Some person was found mumbling on and on about some tall, pale man, fitting the description of Slenderman to every last detail. It wasn't until it showed this person on camera... Norm.

He did not look too healthy... His eyes seemed dark and sunken into his sockets; his skin was paler than ever, looking like he hadn't been outside in years. His hair was in a disheveled mess and his clothes were obviously dirty.

My first reaction was to jump up and run, find Norm, and talk to him about what he saw. However, I had decided to let that decision go, as I had many more important things to take care of. Norm and Slenderman could wait until Valentin was fully recovered.

* * *

**The makeup from my Halloween costume refuses to come off. I think I'll spend the next few days massively scrubbing my eyes, trying to make them look somewhat normal.**

**Lesson learned:  
Do not coat your eyes in a ton of black eyeshadow.  
Do not scribble lipstick across your face.  
****It won't come off.  
**


	12. Conclusion

**A/N: Yeah, yeah... I finally changed my PenName. I hope you all noticed before this, because I didn't notify you. ****No, I didn't forget. What are you trying to say?**

**I know I should be working on my NaNoWriMo novel, but I'm procrastinating. It seems like whenever I introduce a new character, all of my ideas get flushed down the toilet and into a black hole. I bet there's enough ideas in that toilet that I can have like... five million more chapters.**

**Tay. Mythological gave me an idea for this chapter. This will be the last one. Definitely.**

**Okay, this is a long author's note. Anyway, thanks to Tay. Mythological and Emilypineapple for help with... the parts I needed help with. ****And thanks to you, you readers, for reading this. And reviewing. Those of you who favorited/followed and ran away, thanks to you, too. You kinda helped, letting me know people are reading. But reviews make people happy, and I would love it if you reviewed. Thanks you, everybody, and I LOVE YOU.**

******How do I say this without spoilers? This chapter contains beautiful, amazing, unicorn-and-rainbow-filled, FANTASTICAL, mind-blowing, earth-shattering scenes with Friedrich and Valentin.  
********(No, Emily. It's not a sex scene. .)**

******Er... There's death scenes. With guts and stuff. If you aren't comfortable with that, please don't read this.**

* * *

**Valentin POV**

**_One Year Later_**

Months of recovery and physical therapy dragged on and on, leaving me wondering when I would be free to go back to the life I had before. My wish finally came true. This afternoon they will be giving me a final examination, making sure that I am fit to start moving around like a normal guy again.

After the examination, I was able to finally start driving myself home again. After my brother had dropped off a new car, I was to drive him home then go back to my own place. That also went well. I got everything situated back where it belonged, but I couldn't shake this feeling that somebody was watching me. Every time I would turn around there was nobody there. Maybe I'm going insane. I shrugged my shoulders and tried to ignore it when I went to answer the long, loud knocks that came from the door. Funny; nobody ever knocked. They all used the doorbell.

Before I could even put my hand on the bronze doorknob, the door seemed to swing open on its own, knocking me backwards. I let out a grunt and stepped backwards, holding my throbbing forehead. "PAPA VALENTIN!" a voice cried out; I was greeted by a small (but still strong) child jumping onto my chest and wrapping her arms around my neck. "Papa Valentin! Papa! You're all better! "I missed you, Papa Valentin. I was going to bring you flowers, but I dropped them and they got dirty, so I planted them in the dirt outside your house. Is that okay, Papa Valentin?"

I sat there processing while she talked _on _and _on _about how she hated the flowers getting dirty. Then it finally came to me! My daughter is finally coming back to me, right? "Of course, Alkalay," I replied, giving her a tight hug. "Anything is fine. So I see you decided to come back, eh?"

"Yeah! I heard you got in that accident, and I felt bad, so I had Alfie bring me to visit you at the hospital. When I heard you were being let out, I had Alfie bring me here. I wanted to see you again, and I wanted to know if... Wanted to know if I could stay with you now. Alfie already said it was okay, because you are my Papa after all."

"Of course you can! Why wouldn't I let my own daughter stay here?" Alkalay narrowed her eyes and stared evilly at me; I remembered that I had given her up as a child. "Oh. Anyway, of course you can."

"Good!" Her evil glare lightened up into a playful, childish grin as she hopped back out of my grip and ran outside. She came back, struggling to drag in a large suitcase and a teddy bear. "I thought you would say yes, so I already have all of my stuff!"

"Well, that was a good idea, Alkalay. Did you already tell Alfred you were staying?"

"Yeah. When I went outside to grab my stuff, I told him you said yes. See, he's leaving now." She pointed a small finger outside, where Alfred was backing out of the driveway. I sighed, finally knowing that I would have a child to take care of. This is going to be tougher than I thought!

"Let me show you upstairs to your room, Alkalay. It's the same one you were in when you were little; I hope that is okay."

"Pick me up, Papa." She held her arms out to me, waving them around. Rolling my eyes, I put my hands under her arms and pulled her up as a smile grew on her face. "Thank you, Papa."

"Yeah, yeah." As I held her with one arm, I picked up her giant suitcase in the other. I lugged the two up the stairs, finally coming down the hall and stopping once I reached her room. In the large chest of drawers I placed her clothes, neatly folding and organizing them in their appropriate places.

"Why organize them, Papa? They'll just get messed up and out of order. That's why Alfie stopped putting all the pants in one spot and shirts in the other. I always forget to put them back in the same spot!"

"It's just a habit... I had a young friend who was like that. I guess it sorta rubbed off on me."

Alkalay nodded then picked up her teddy bear, setting it under the blanket on the already-made bed. She tucked it in just as she would a normal person. "I have to make Mr. Fluffy warm. I don't want him to catch cold."

"That's nice, Alkalay." After I had finished organizing the drawers I stood up, stretched, and turned toward Alkalay. "Now, Alkalay. I have to go out for a bit. Do you think you will be able to stay here all by yourself?"

"Yes, Papa! I am responsible enough, right?"

"Sure you are." I gave her a pat on the head before I turned around. I hesitated for a moment before continuing, "I love you, Alkalay."

"I love you too, Papa."

* * *

I turned out of the room, making the choice (a very difficult one, at that) to leave Alkalay alone while I went out to see Norm for a while. I had not seen him for quite a long time, and I don't recall ever seeing him while I was in the hospital. Then again, I was asleep most of the time, so I probably wouldn't have seen him at all if he did show up.

This new car that Friedrich had got was wonderful. I loved it, and I loved him for getting it for me. The stereo played wonderfully, and as I drove toward Norm's house the radio signal came through clearly without any static at all. I don't know why, but I have _always _had this irrational fear of radio static. I don't know what it is about it-it's just so...mysterious. I sing along to the radio, as embarrassing as it is. However, when that annoying _'Call Me Maybe_' came on, I couldn't help but immediately switch the stations. It plays so many times now I'm nearly afraid to turn the radio itself on in fear of hearing it for the millionth time that day. I'm betting that people in their fancy cars that pass me give me strange looks, seeing that I am an older man rocking out to new music. It _is _an odd sight to see.

I arrived at Norm's house not that long after I had shut the radio off. His car was parked neatly in the driveway, and I had to park at the side of the road so I would have enough room. I strolled up, knocked roughly on the door and waited in silence. I could hear birds singing and crickets chirping far off in the distance it was so quiet. Nobody responded to my many knocks on the door, and I began to worry. Norm always answers when somebody knocks. Curiously, I opened the door. What I saw was utterly terrifying.

There, on the table right inside, was a note. It was written in messy, scribbly handwriting, almost barely legible.

_You've taken her from me, Valentin. Here I am getting back at you. I cannot trust her anymore, nor can I trust you. I will find you, I will find her too, and I will find anyone else close to you._

I immediately knew who it was from. If he had Norm already, there's no telling when he would find his way to Alkalay and I... I needed to leave. I needed to leave now! I ran as fast as my legs could carry me out the door, stopping when I saw yet another terrifying thing. There was a trail of blood leading from the front porch out into the woods. How could I not have seen this before? I mentally slapped myself as I followed it, although it was a stupid decision and could potentially end my life. I had to do it wether it would kill me or not.

As I followed the trail, I felt overwhelmed at the many terrible thoughts that were going through my head. What if this was just a trap that Slenderman was using to get to me? What if he wants to harm Alkalay, and that is what he has been doing all along? I couldn't stand Alkalay being harmed again. Obviously, I had already hurt her enough just by leaving her with Alfred when she was just a young child.

The trail led on for about five-hundred yards and, at the end, there was just a pool of blood and red splotches here and there across the grass and fallen leaves. There wasn't even a trace of a body anywhere. This is just disgusting. He was one of my good friends, too.

Wait - he said he was going to find everyone close to me, right? That means I have to go back and warn Friedrich. I spun around on my heel and followed the crimson-red trail back to Norm's, jumped in the car, and drove a bit faster than the speed limit to make it to Friedrich's in time. When I knocked on his door and yet again received no answer, I could feel my heart jump up into my throat. I couldn't take losing another one close to me to this vile monster, and already I could feel tears welling up in the corners of my eyes. I opened the door, my hands shaky and cold, and was utterly relieved when I saw Friedrich sitting in the corner with his knees brought up to his chin. Tears were streaming down his face and his eyes were red from crying for a seemingly long while. He glanced up at me, his eyes wide with sorrow and despair.

"Brother!" His voice had a hint of depression hidden inside, and you could obviously tell something was wrong. "Remember that cute nurse at the hospital?"

"Yes," I replied, rolling my eyes. "Friedrich, why are you crying?"

"That's exactly why. Slenderman... He got him. He got that nurse..."

"I came here to talk to you about him! He's coming after us - me, more than any others - in response to me '_taking Alkalay from him._' I wanted to make sure you were okay... He had already gotten Norm when I was going to visit just a bit ago."

"In that case, you're going to have to go back to Alkalay. Do not worry about me, I will stay here and I will be ready in case he comes. I love you, brother." Friedrich pulled me close and planted a kiss on my cheek. "Don't let him get you. I don't want to lose you. I had a hard enough time dealing with you in the hospital. Don't make any stupid decisions!"

"I know, Friedrich. Stay safe..." I hugged him tightly before I left, making my way back to my car. Suddenly, I had this strange feeling that I shouldn't leave Friedrich alone. He's always been the weak brother, although he was older than me. He was so frail and skinny that sometimes he'd get made fun of. As I was walking back, I heard an earth-shattering scream. It could only have come from Friedrich...

I threw open the door, and couldn't believe what I was seeing. I haven't even been gone for a full minute...! There was Friedrich, hunched over in pain, with Slenderman standing over him. Friedrich looked toward me with a look of hurt on his face as he mumbled a soft, "Get away, brother," before Slenderman bent over, seeming to be pulling things out of him like a scientist dissecting a frog. I couldn't help but look away, as the sight of blood and gore always made me sick. Friedrich's eyes moved back in his head, and I could see a twisted look of pain now painted on his face forever. Slenderman slowly turned his head towards me and my brain had only one thought running through it:

Run.

I ran and ran, not thinking to even take my car. That was a stupid decision, because I could easily outrun Slenderman if I had it. Finally, after my legs had started to feel like rubber and I had to stop and catch my breath, I came to an opening in the forest. There was a small clearing with a patches of dirt, sand and grass scattered about. Towards the back, probably the south end, was an old, rusty metal swingset. I stopped there, knowing that Slenderman might not find me here.

Of course, that was a terrible mistake.

Since my legs were too tired to take me any farther, I was trapped. Trapped between this rusty, worn-down swingset and Slenderman's tall, overpowering figure. But there was something else, too. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a short, young-looking figure, desperately clutching a teddy bear. I do't think Slenderman could sense she was there, but I was worried sick. Alkalay is seeing all of this... He was slowly coming toward me, and I had nowhere to run. I felt as if I were trapped in some cheesy horror film. He seemed to just glide across the ground, not moving a single muscle except the long tentacles emerging from his back.

The next thing I knew, everything was black. I felt no pain.

* * *

**Alkalay POV**

I saw it. I saw everything. I saw Mr. Slendy kill Papa Valentin. Tears streamed down my cheeks as I ran out to him. "Papa!" I cried. "Papa..." I turned toward Mr. Slendy, rage filling my eyes. "I trusted you. I trusted you, Mr. Slendy! I trusted you!" I held Papa Valentin's cold, limp hand in mine as I stared into Slenderman's blank face. "Forget about my existence, Mr. Slendy. Because I'm forgetting about yours." I wrapped Papa Valentin's arms around my shoulders, carrying him to the only other person I knew I could trust. Alfred.

* * *

_Now Slenderman hunts down young children, killing them before they have a chance to befriend him again. It happened once, and will never happen again._

* * *

**You don't know how difficult this was to write. I mean, it was terrible.**

**Anyway, it's all over... Thank you for sticking through this with me!**


End file.
